1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch-input section which detects a touch operation and a display section, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device (such as a digital camera or a mobile phone) that includes a touch panel for inputting commands and data by touching with a finger or the like, the touch panel is generally used to execute operations based on gesture performed on the touch panel, in addition to being used as a software keyboard. For example, a technology such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-338975 has been disclosed in the past in which display content is controlled based on an operation mode and the pattern of a “sliding operation” performed on a touch panel, whereby display control such as image-scrolling or screen-scrolling for an enlarged image is performed.
However, in the conventional technology described above, although display control based on the pattern type of a “sliding operation” can be actualized simply by the pattern being changed, the display control is associated with a plurality of pattern types individually, and therefore the types of the display control are limited to the number of the pattern types, and detailed control and fine control cannot be performed within the same types of display control.
An object of the present invention is to actualize various control through a simple operation when display content is controlled based on a touch operation.